Lessons In Love
by PineappleIce
Summary: ONESHOT. Elizabeth wants Will to teach her how to kiss.


I was trying to concentrate on Savvy? when this little plot bunny hit me over the head with a raddish. It's pure fluff, WillElizabeth, wholesome goodness. I'm planning to write a series of one-shots like this. Enjoy, and review!  
&&&

The sword was perfect. A piece of beauty in itself. Will held it up in front of him, face alight with pride. It course it would be perfect. He had been working on it for nearly a whole day. The blacksmith had left him here alone again, and with no orders to complete, Will had decided to make a sword of his own design.

There was a sheen of sweat on his dark tanned forehead. He wiped a hand across his brow, pushing a few stray strands of brown hair off his face. Still, his soft brown eyes admired the sword. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. In his three years of living in Port Royal, he had not created a more beautiful one.

"It's quite wonderful, Master Turner," came a female, teasing voice from the door. Will looked up, surprised, to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway, looking in with a small smile. She looked truly gorgeous. The previously freckled, dark skin had become smooth, pale and flawless. Her hair was more blonde now than it had been when they had first met, and the once girlish ringlets had become gentle waves. The body under her tight red dress had attained some soft, feminine curves in all the right places.

"Miss Swann," he stated politely, inclining his head. "I was not expecting you, or I might have..." He wasn't sure what he might have done, since there was nothing good enough for Elizabeth, so his sentence hung in the warm air.

"Don't be so silly, Will," she said carelessly, walking down to him and standing before him smiling. "I do not require special treatment. You know that."

"Were you after anything specific?" Will asked, putting down his sword and pulling his dirty apron off. He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, then looked at Elizabeth with a nervous smile. She always made him feel like this.

"Will... have you ever kissed a girl?" Elizabeth asked, looking for a moment as nervous as he felt. Her brown eyes were earnest, her cheeks glowing.

Will was caught off-guard by her strange question. She had never asked him anything like that before. She never seemed interested in his love-life. He had never kissed a girl. He didn't know any girls, except Elizabeth, and he regarded her more as a woman. "No. Why do you ask?"

She shifted her weight. "I saw James Norrington kissing a redhead in a back alley. I thought you only had to kiss with your mouth closed, but their mouths were open. Their mouths were _working_. I think his tongue was in her mouth." She sounded breathless, eyes shining.

Will smiled to himself. Poor Elizabeth. Will may not have ever kissed a woman, but he certainly knew how. Of course, he had grown up in a different, less sheltered world than Elizabeth. "That's how people kiss when they're in love, Elizabeth. You're right, his tongue will have been in her mouth."

"I didn't know that," she said, looking down. "I have no idea how to kiss. I will make such a fool of myself with my husband." She sounded very upset.

Will decided he had to do something about her fears. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You know, it just... er... flows..." he said uncertainly, eyes trailing across her lips as he spoke. Such perfect lips for kissing.

"Teach me how," she instructed suddenly, looking up at him with a determined spark in her eyes. "Please, Will, I really need to know."

"How do you propose I teach you?" he asked in a small voice. He could only think of one way, and as much as he would like to that, she might not be so keen.

"Kiss me," she whispered, stepping forward and taking hold of his hands in her shaking fingers. "I may not get it right the first time..."

He looked down at her, standing right in front of him. Her face was turned up to his, her eyes half-closed. And those lips.... He leaned forward to gently brush them with his own, then pulled back slightly. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

"Please," she replied softly. She leaned forward, her small frame pressing against his in a warm and inviting way, her fingers tightening around his.

Will didn't need to be asked twice. He pressed his lips against her's in a chaste kiss. Her lips were smooth against his, and he ran his tongue down them carefully, not wanting to be too forceful. Her lips parted responsively, and he slid his tongue in gently, exploring every corner of her mouth. She tasted of cinnamon. Her tongue played with his, her lips kissing back. Finally, Will pulled back, panting, to see that Elizabeth was flushed and breathless, smiling.

"That was... amazing," she breathed. She walked away from him and picked up the sword he had been working on, twirling it idly. "How did I do?"

"Quite good," Will said, eyes sparkling. "I do rather think that we should... erm... practice some more." He had to kiss her again. It had been so right.

Elizabeth looked at him with a small smile on her face. "I'd like that. Will... you're going to teach me to love, aren't you?"

He walked over to her and took her face in his calloused hands. "Of course I am," he whispered, kissing her again.


End file.
